


Have You Heard The One About........

by JoanneValjean



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugol
Genre: Jokes, No Plot/Plotless, Parody, That's it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-21 22:58:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/905948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoanneValjean/pseuds/JoanneValjean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jokes about Les Mis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have You Heard The One About........

How many beautiful, golden-haired revolutionaries does it take to screw in a lightbulb?

None. Enjolras doesn't screw.


End file.
